Q And Bond Are Both Harry Potter Fans And Good Things Come From That
by SnakeMoony123580
Summary: It being Harry Potter's birthday (July 31st), someone randomly decorating their office with Harry Potter stuff isn't that surprising. When it's the Quartermaster of MI6 however... (Alternate description: Bond walks into Q's office, sees HP stuff, surprises Q with knowledge of Harry Potter and ends up getting his head out of his arse and asking Q out. )


Walking into the Q's office, I stopped suddenly stopped in my tracks, mouth wide open as I saw the room. Why the hell was there Harry Potter stuff around?

"Hello, 007," Q said, looking over to him, grinning, in a Slytherin t-shirt and skinny jeans. "How are you?"

I stared at him in astonishment (and may or may not have stole a quick look at Q's arse because Q in skinny jeans).

"What the hell has happened here?" I asked, confused. Was it an important date or something?

Rolling his eyes, Q replied, "Do you not know what date it is? It's Harry Potter's birthday!" smiling wildly. I hadn't known the date actually-I've just gotten back from medical after being tortured for a week, I was pretty sure I was allowed to not know the date! Not that I was not annoyed with myself anyway.

"I would have pegged you as more of a Ravenclaw, Q, but I can see why you're a Slytherin. Too ambitious. That and you look absolutely fabulous in green." I said, winking, then laughed at Q's face.

"What? Did you expect me to not know anything about HP? An agent get's bored now and again, Q!" I said, leaning against Q's desk.

Q pushed his glasses up. "Sorry for being somewhat surprised you know what Harry Potter is, 007. I thought it might be a bit young for you." Q said, smirking and turning back to his computer.

Sneaking a look at his computer, I laughed.

"And Tumblr isn't too young for you?"

"Shut up, Bond!"

Blushing, Q closed down the tab- which I was sure had a Drarry fanfic in it- and brought back up command prompt, typing at top speed, ignoring me. Don't know why he was bothering. Even I could see it was just mumbo jumbo.

"So, what's your house, Bond?" Q said, after a long time. "I peg you as a Gryffindor, but I can see you in my own house as well."

Laughing, Q continued, saying, "You remind quite a lot like Lucius Malfoy, now that I think about it."

"I hate you. I am not a ponytail-wearing, so-obviously-gay-it's-obvious, pompous git, Q!"

"I agree with your opinion on everything except the pompous git part." Q said, grinning. "And we both know Draco is more likely to be the so-obviously-gay-it's-obvious one, as you put it."

"So what is your house?"

"Slytherin. Slytherdor fit's a bit better, I think, though. Despite my bravery, my cunning and my wit overpowers it."

Q snorted.

"Bravery? Your the one who didn't shoot someone because you were scared."

"That was different, Q, and you know it!"

It had been different; there was a nice girl I knew was going to die if I had shot him. We got him eventually! I should have abandoned my ear piece!

"Yes I know Bond, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Q said, rolling his eyes.

"You are reminding me of Draco Malfoy more and more you know," I said, exasperated.

"What? And your Harry then?" Q said, raising his eyebrows at me.

Smirking, I said, "Well, as long as your pining over me, I don't really care," winking. The blush on Q's face was worth the glare he sent my way.

Telling me to shut up, Q pushed his glasses back up his nose (he really needed new glasses, as hot he looked in his current ones) and turned to his screen.

We both sat in silence for a while, with Q doing something on his computer and me studying the things that were around the room. Really some of the stuff was a bit unprofessional, especially with what Q was wearing, but I wasn't really complaining.

After a long time (which was quite a record for him), I finally talked.

"What do you say to a Harry Potter marathon? Tomorrow, my place? Work permitting of course."

Surprised, but obviously pleased, Q said, smirking, " Are you asking me on a date, Bond?"

"If I was?"

"I would say yes. And I say yes to that marathon."

Eyebrows raised, I replied, "Well, that's good. It's a date then." before winking.

"Good," Q said, grinning, before standing up and kissing me enthusiastically, me recuperating immediately.

"You actually turned up, did you?" I said, opening the door for Q. I was actually quite surprised; I didn't even know why Q was interested in me and I had been worrying about if Q actually returned his feelings since I asked him out. It had taken me a while to realise I liked Q, but, after a sexuality crisis and a mental breakdown, I had finally admitted to myself that I was interested in the computer genius, and not just, despite Eve thinking it, sexually.

I was definitely glad that Q and I had a common interest. Yes, opposites attract, but still it was nice to know that we had something in common!

"Nice way to start a date, Bond," Q said, smiling slightly. "Were you expecting me not to turn up?"

Maybe.

"Call me James, Q," I said, smiling back. "And no, considering how much we ended up snogging." Laughing as Q blushed, I helped Q out of his coat and told him to go and wait for me in the living room, while I went to go and get the DVDs.

"So, considering that it takes 20 hours to watch all 8 movies, which one should we start on?" Q said as I walked into the room, carrying all eight movies, with wine and glasses into the room successfully.

"Which ones your favourite?" I said, putting the contents of my hands onto the coffee table. "Mine's Deathly Hallows part one, though I'm still annoyed they didn't put in the Remus/Harry argument and Regulus's backstory."

Sighing in relief, Q said, "Well, at least, you've read the books. You will actually understand what I'm talking about when I'm shouting at the TV. My favourite's Order, but if you want to put on DH then that's fine."

"Nah, Order's shorter, so I won't have to wait as long as you would have to if I put on Deathly Hallows," I said, shrugging.

Eyebrows raised, Q nodded, noting my slight romantic gesture. I smiled, putting the DVD in the DVD player. Maybe this won't go as bad I imagined.


End file.
